Electrical connection terminals have been soldered, welded, or crimped to wires or connection posts. The terminals typically may include a female connection portion, male connection portion or a press electrical connection portion for making an electrical connection by pressing to another terminal Heretofore, a wire has been wrapped around a connection post of a solenoid coil and a terminal has been welded to the wire.